Letting Go
by 7thstory
Summary: Such a quiet day...


I wrote this story for a contest my friends convinced me to have at my birthday party. I'm glad we did have it. It was so much fun that I want to make it annual. :laugh:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Actually, I own a couple things that I got for my birthday, but I still don't own Weiss Kreuz. :sniffle:

Warnings: None. No, really, there are no warnings in effect for this story.

Read it and see.

_Letting Go_-----

Such a quiet day. Aya sighed. Only she and Momoe-san were watching the shop, so there hadn't been very many customers. Ken was scheduled to take over for her when he got back from coaching his soccer team, but...Aya checked the clock.

Half an hour to go.

She rose from her seat behind the counter and crossed the room to water some of the flowers, massaging her wrist as she went. Resting her head in her hand for so long was definitely a bad idea.

Picking up the watering can, she turned to fill it from the sink. The bell on the shop's door jingled a warning, but Aya ignored it.

"Aya-chan!"

The dark-haired girl turned just in time to avoid a collision with her friend. The watering can tilted, but Aya caught it before it could spill.

"Sakura-chan!" Something was off. Aya blinked at the other girl. "Your hair..."

"Ahh, well, you know. I always kept it short before."

Aya tilted her head to look at it critically. "It's nice, but..." she sighed. "I liked it better long."

Sakura laughed. "You would; I looked just like you!"

"Why would you decide to cut it so suddenly?" A thought occurred to her. "My brother didn't break your heart again, did he?" Aya clenched a fist. "Stupid Ran-niichan. I'll—"

"No, no! Nothing like that." Sakura smiled, but the expression quickly faded. "It's just...well. Now that you're awake, he doesn't really need me, does he..."

It was a statement, not a question, and Aya frowned. "Don't say that."

"It's true, though." The short-haired girl wore a matter-of-fact expression. "All he really saw in me was you."

Sakura smiled. It was a sad, resigned smile, and at that moment, Aya made up her mind. She moved to the table where cut flowers were spread, neatly awaiting their imminent arrangement. She studied them for a moment before reaching to pluck one from the pile. Surely it wouldn't be missed.

Aya turned back to Sakura. "I don't know the meanings as well as Omi does, but I think I've got this one right." She presented the flower. "A violet. In the language of flowers, it means 'Cheer up'."

Sakura took the blossom. "Thank you, Aya-chan."

"Ah, and one other thing." Aya put her hands to her ear, removing the earring that hung there. She held it out to the other girl.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I can't accept that..." she said.

Aya reached out and took one of Sakura's hands from where it rested at her side. She turned it over and pressed the earring into Sakura's palm, then closed her fingers over the jewelry.

"I want you to have it." Her face was serious for a moment, and then she smiled brightly. "And I won't take it back, so don't even think about returning it!"

Sakura smiled back at her, a real smile. "Thank you. I promise I'll keep it safe." She reached up to fix the earring to her ear. For a few minutes, there was silence, as Sakura watched Aya water the plants.

The door jingled once again.

"—the look on his face when he saw it!" Laughter.

"Priceless—Oh! Aya-chan, Sakura-san. Hello."

Aya blinked. "Omi-kun, did you go to practice with Ken-kun?"

"What?" Omi looked surprised. "Oh, no—I was out making deliveries, and we met on the way back, so..." The sentence trailed off, and Omi shrugged to give it proper punctuation.

"Oh. Okay." Aya stepped forward and handed the watering can off to Ken. "Anyway, I'm off duty now." She shucked off her apron and turned back to her friend. "Coming, Sakura-chan?"

"Where are we going?"

Aya shook her head. "Making plans takes all the fun out of things." She grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her off towards the door.

"Hey, wait! Hey!" Sakura tried to sound serious, but her laughter betrayed her.

The door chimed shut behind them.

Omi watched the two girls running down the road until they moved out of the range that was visible through the glass storefront. Then he turned and reached his apron and Ken's down from their hooks.

"Hm? What is it, Omi?"

Omi smiled to himself. "Nothing."

He handed Ken his apron, then took his place behind the counter.

_owari_----

There. I'm not sure I like it, but then, I'm never sure that I like things that I write.

I suppose I should just say that I hope _you_ liked it.

Ambika-san


End file.
